


For the Wars End

by theoncomingscarlettstorm



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Kate Todd - Freeform, atticus mitchell - Freeform, cameron kennedy, matthew knight - Freeform, mbav, my babysitter’s a vampire, there is a bit of ethan x sarah but it's pretty minor and non essential to the story, vanessa morgan - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingscarlettstorm/pseuds/theoncomingscarlettstorm
Summary: Ethan's life just got back to normal, the lucifractor is hidden, Stern is gone, and everything is good--well, as good as it gets for a psychic teenager whose best friends are vampires and a wizard. But what happens when a new group enters Whitechapel, with promises of peace?-------I'm bad at summaries, soz, just know there's werewolves and not lame werewolves like in Blue Moon (which just happens to be one of my favorite eps) but cool werewolves.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HAVE COME FROM SCARLETT-PHAN AND ARE NOW SUBBED TO THIS AO3 ACCOUNT, KNOW THAT THIS IS NOT PHAN AND IS NOT GOING TO BE LIKE MY OTHER STUFF, THIS IS ME MOSTLY JUST PROCRASTINATING "NOT MEANT TO BE" BY WRITING FANFICTION ABOUT THINGS I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE STOPPED OBSESSING OVER IN 2012 BUT DIDN'T. THANK YOU.
> 
> If you are here because you too can't get over this not-Disney Disney show, then welcome and enjoy, I have been mulling this idea around in my head since the series ended with a bang (oooh, too soon).
> 
> -Marissa

Ethan looked out the window. It was a habit he’d picked up over the last year, what with him constantly doing so and finding vampires and other things there. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe what his life was. He was only a freshman, but in the last nine months he went from being the bullied kid who didn’t even fit in with the geeks to being a vampire hunter with a vampire girlfriend, two friends that were also vampires, and his best friend was a wizard on his was to become an “earth priest” and “spellmaster”. Oh yeah, and Ethan got visions he couldn't control and could occasionally enter people’s minds.

He focused his gaze back to his computer. He was working on an assignment that was about being prepared for the future. He was supposed to give three career options with reasons why they are realistic, and colleges that fit those options. Seems simple enough, especially with Ethan’s 4.0, but he’d been staring at the blinking cursor for the past hour. Despite all his brains, he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He could imagine his friends’ answers. Benny would probably put something to do with food, video games, and or magic, then have to explain to the teacher why he thought magic was a viable option. Rory would have three random choices like taxidermist, violinist, and DJ. Sarah would write something about law enforcement, acting, and dancing. Erica would write an essay about taking what you want and not going to school for it, than cave and put down mathematician, physicist, and chemist.

As for Ethan, no clue. When he was kid, he want to be a hockey player. So much for that. After that, nothing really called to him. Sure, he was smart, but did that really mean anything when you couldn’t apply it? He couldn’t even do something with his supernatural abilities like his friends. No one wants an unreliable psychic.

Sighing, Ethan pushed away from his desk, favoring the look of his bed instead. He would just work on it tomorrow before he handed it in. Not traditionally his style, but he had good enough grades that one rushed assignment wasn't going to kill him.

Just as he'd plopped down on the duvet, a short chirp came from his computer. That was probably Benny. He had been going on about some letter or book his grandmother had gotten but wasn't telling him about. Truth be told, Ethan had only been half listening as he was sketching out a wedding ring he saw in a vision from a teacher. 

Ethan groaned and went back to his desk. Sure enough, Benny's face was on the screen. He clicked the accept button.

“Dude! She still won't talk to me!” Ethan sighed a response, a silent signal telling his friend to continue. 

“There's definitely something going on, E. She practically ripped the package out of my hands when I told her who it was from. Not that knowing the name helps, I mean, what kinda name is Efox? Eh-fox? E-fox? E-fo-s? See! I can't even say it!” Benny sighed and turned around in his chair, a difficult feat considering it didn't have wheels. 

“And why does it matter? Doesn't she have a bunch of contacts to get her weird ingredients from?” Benny looked to the corner with his eyebrow raised. 

“I guess,” he said, then dramatically shifted to point at the screen. “But I've never seen Efox on any of the bottles and stuff that I'm not allowed to touch!”

“B, she is old, maybe one of her contacts kicked the bucket and this person is a replacement?” Ethan suggested with a shrug.

“Harsh!”

Ethan shrugged in response. 

“I'm sorry dude, but I don't know what you want me to say,” Ethan yawned and gave another shrug.

“Have you talked to Sarah?” Benny asked, changing the subject. Ethan nodded his head.

“She's still at the council's headquarters; cleaning up after the Lucifractor isn't exactly easy.”

“Yeah, well, I'm just glad that the power consumed Stern so we didn't have to deal with him,” Ethan nodded his head in agreeance. He remembered running with Sarah, Benny and Jesse, where the two vampires flew them out of the town's boundaries before the Lucifractor could explode. There were a few vamp casualties, but most of them how to make it out of town in time and no humans were harmed.

Ethan said his goodbyes and got up to go to the bathroom. He had a killer headache and was hoping to find some ibuprofen or something before bed.

He had the oddest feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow, but surely the worst of it was over, right?

__________________________________________________________________

As Ethan walked through the school, he looked around for Benny. he wanted to see if whose grandmother could speak with him about seer stuff. He been having weird dreams lately not to mention this constant headache and was wondering if you had anything to do with new powers. he almost hoped not that would imply More strange stuff was going to happen, and Ethan have had enough strange stuff to last a lifetime .

he found Benny waiting at Ethan's locker.

“Dude,” he said “You're not going to believe this.”

Ethan sighed and rolled his eyes “What?”

“I finally got Grandma to talk last night and she was totally vague, but I got enough,” Benny’s excitement was apparent in his eyes and hand movements.

Ethan grabbed his Algebra textbook from his locker with curiosity growing. “What’d she say?” Before his friend could answer, Rory came up to them.

“Wassup?" Both boys rolled their eyes and gave a vague response. “Have you seen the transfer students?” Benny and Ethan shared a look.

“What transfer students?” Benny asked.

“The three kids that transferred here, I saw them in the office this morning, they kinda smell like dogs, but one’s really hot.” Rory said sporadically.

“Dogs?” Rory nodded. “Yeah, there’s three of ‘em and they’re all from the States.”

“Why? Whitechapel isn’t exactly exchange student central since that stuff with Sunday.”

“Ethan!” He turned around to see Sarah and Erica coming up to them. Sarah gave him a one harm hugged which caused him to blush and Benny to give a “subtle” thumbs up. Erica stood with her hip out and flipped her hair.

“What’s up with fang-fang?” Benny asked, nodding his head in Erica’s direction.

“The council has been working everyone in Whitechapel overtime until the rest of the vamps get back to town, she hasn’t been out to feed.” Sarah rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know how you do this vegetarian blood thing, I hate bagged blood,”

“Wait, why is the council keeping you? I saw the news this morning, you’ve got everyone thinking the explosion was just lightning. Shouldn’t you just need to concat the other vamps?” Ethan asked.

“I don’t know really, they’re upping security, calling other covens to bring their heads here, probably some big vampire meeting about what happened,”

“More fangs in Whitechapel? Sounds fun.” Benny said, sarcasm dripping. “Maybe we need to increase our security...I’m coming over tonight,” He ran off from the group, no doubt with some “fail-safe” plan in the works.

They dispersed to go to their classes with Ethan wondering why there was the need to bring all the vamps together. Couldn’t a debrief be emailed? And why Whitechapel instead of some other place? Despite all of his dealings with them, he didn’t actually understand vampire politics. He knew there were different covens and they were super territorial, but he didn’t get how the council worked. Was the one in Whitechapel the only one? If so that made sense that everyone was coming here. If not, then maybe just because the Lucifractor was found and used here? His thoughts were interrupted by his teacher who announced to the class that they had a few new students.

“Why don’t you guys introduce yourselves?” He stated gesturing the three people standing at the front to the class.

“I’m Aiden, he him,” The first said. He was tall with lots of muscles, an obvious jock. He had a long scar peeking through his short sleeve shirt, running past his elbow. It was a pink line in his otherwise perfect dark skin that was hard not to stare at.

“Uh, hi, I’m Alex, they them please,” They were much shorter in comparison, with posture inward. They too were nicely muscled. Actually, all three of them were. Maybe they came from some sports school. Alex took a step back and fiddled with their blouse.

“Ellyana, she.” The last said. She had her hands in black skinny jeans and looked like she was trying not to touch anything.

“Alright, thank you, please find a seat,” The teacher looked at his stack of papers in hand then looked back up. “Mr. Morgan, is there any chance you know the whereabouts of your partner in crime?” He gestured to the empty seat next to Ethan, which the girl just set her bag on.

“Benny? Uh, no, sir, I don’t,” Not technically a lie.

“Hmm,” The teacher looked Ethan up and down, “Well, if you happen to find out, please let me know.” Ethan nodded in response.

School went on fairly simply. When he turned in the career assignment, he wrote insurance agent, actor, and teacher. He wrote down three popular universities and called it good. However, his teacher knew he had no interest in following his dad’s footsteps, doing what Sarah wanted, or what she did. She gave him an extension on the assignment and told to have “three real answers” by the end of the week. Ethan nodded and said thank you, but he thought that if he hadn’t figured it out in fifteen and a half years, then there was no way he was going to have it in a week.

Benny, who hadn’t gone to any classes, texted him to meet at his house instead of Ethan’s. When Ethan got there, Benny’s grandma opened the door and let him in.

“He’s being a bit of a toad lately, snooping around and things. I would hope that you aren’t going to be joining him?” She asked with her usually level of admirably sass.

“No, ma’am.”

“Good, he’s in the lounge,”

Ethan found Benny studying his magic book, never a good sign, and a few loose papers with notes on the around him. He didn’t even notice when Ethan walked up to him.

“Benny.” That made him jump and then quickly rise to his feet to pretend it didn’t.

“Ethan. Werewolves.” Ethan furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Werewolves. That’s why everyone’s being weird: Grandma, the vamp club. It’s werewolves.” Ethan stared blankly while Benny had trouble not jumping up and down with excitement.

“How do know? Does it have anything to do with David? I haven’t talked to him in awhile, but does he know something? How do you deal with wer--”

“Not like David.” Benny said, cutting off Ethan’s string of questions. “I’ve been doing a lot of research with Grandma’s books, and look,” He held up one of the papers he’d written on. “There are different types of wolves,”

“Types?” Ethan asked, taking the sheet. Most of it was in Latin, which wasn’t very helpful. He knew a bit from when Evelyn would read fairy tales in Latin to Ethan and Benny as kids, but most of had faded. Benny still knew more than he did, a combination of Evelyn’s insistence that he know the language, and because of his newfound love of studying magic.

 

“Yeah, three. There the true, pure werewolves. No one really knows the origins of the species, just that they used to be human. There are stories of gods who cursed people, druids to trapped helped shapeshifters, and a hundred other stories.” Ethan nodded his head, he’d read about this all before, though he’d thought this was the only type. He watched Benny paced around as he explained.

“These guys live for a long time, but aren’t immortal. They can make more wolves through bites and, rarely, by scratch. The next type are werewolves that were turned by some other means, usually a wizard or witch trying to curse someone, or even themselves, but also from other stuff, like the rainwater myth. They’re less wolf like and more monster like. That’s what you turned into.”

“I was scratched and you ‘cursed’ me, okay, that makes sense. What was David then?”

“He was the third type. Offspring of the second, the magic in them that makes them shift is a lot more diluted and then typically don’t look like much.”

“David was just a house dog.” Benny nodded.

“Now, the first type, the real wolves, that’s what’s coming, why everyone’s so freaked.”

“Wait, but that doesn’t make sense, why?” Benny stopped moving and looked at Ethan.

“That’s the best part. Y’know the feud between wolves and vamps?” Ethan nodded. He remember feeling hostile towards Sarah when he was a wolf. And apparently not even a full wolf.

“Turns out it’s a full on war, and that’s why they’re coming.”


	2. Chapter Two

“A war?” Ethan said with disbelief. Benny nodded excitedly and shoved another sheet of paper along with a book, both of which he couldn’t read, towards him

“Okay, so Grams wouldn’t tell me anything, but I bugged her enough into giving me that book, which is what lead me to all the wolf stuff.”

“But?”

“How did you know there was a but?”

“There’s always a but with you,” Benny shook his head and tapped the book in Ethan’s hands.

“I could only really make out the intro which got me werewolves and wars. I don’t actually know the why or how or anything else really,” He said, his voice starting to diminish. He shook his head slightly again to snap back. “So, I was hoping you could read it and maybe get a vision?” 

Ethan sighed. He was beginning to really hate his ‘gift’. Sure, it gave him some valuable information sometimes, but it was mostly useless. He had to touch anything to actually get a vision, and if that thing was trying to kill him, well, that goes out the window. He could get into people’s heads now, but that was exhausting and he couldn’t quite get it on command yet. Plus Sarah wouldn’t let him practice on her anymore after he accidentally saw her binge watching Dusk, Erica had said a few expletives when he asked, and Rory was convinced Ethan would melt his brain. That left Benny, but because he was a spellmaster, things with the seer stuff didn’t always go right, especially because Evelyn warded both their minds every night. Precaution that came with living in Whitechapel for nearly a century.

Ethan sighed and put his hand over the book. He took a deep breath, focusing on the book and trying to clear his mind.

“Ethan!” Both boys looked toward the door where Evelyn was standing. She came up to them and took the book from Ethan, then proceeded to hit Benny with it. 

“Ow!”

“What are you thinking?” She said raising her voice. “That book is older than me, and holds enough history to throw you for a loop!” Evelyn shook her head and set the book down on a shelf with much newer books. Ethan and Benny shared a look, neither wanting to say anything.

“Honestly, if I wasn’t here, you’d both be in some serious trouble.” She mumbled mostly to herself before sitting on the armchair and gesturing to the boys to sit on the sofa opposite. They did.

“Now, Benny, if you’re going to insist on nosing around this despite my clear instructions not to,” Benny shrunk down a bit next to Ethan. “I’ll tell you.” That made Benny perk right back up.

“Now, first off, wolves aren’t like the bloodsuckers; they don’t need humans to survive. They, like real wolves, just need meat. Now, in earlier times, they got it the same way a wolf would, hunting and consuming raw. Now most are just fine going to the grocery store. The only major difference between their diet and yours is more meat and if they have it uncooked, they won’t get sick. They don’t need the life essence that the vampires get from blood.” Ethan nodded, while Benny looked slightly disappointed. Ethan guessed heart-eating werewolves were cooler than steak-eating werewolves.

“You already know about the war, most people do, through they think it’s a fictional feud.” Benny nodded excitedly, wanting to hear the rest. “Well, not even I know how it started. Somewhere in Africa, then Eurasia invaded everywhere, and the werewolves spread out. The vamps started out in Europe, don’t really know how either. Then, sometime in the 16th century the war started. It was small, majority of the battles happening in France. Over the course of the years, it expanded worldwide. Battles peaked in small towns just outside of large cities. With both species being very territorial, they started claiming areas. The entire northern hemisphere was split up, with very little action in the southern. The war didn’t really take place there as the vamps can’t handle the sun. The lines didn’t go much past Mali.” She paused to glare at Benny who was fidgeting in his seat, bored of basic facts.

“It continued for a long time, and when it came over to the Americas, Whitechapel, though it wasn’t called Whitechapel then, was a war grounds. It went back and forth between the vampires and wolves for a long time. Eventually it was split in half and marked a border through Canada with it, with the majority going to the vamps. Now, about twenty years ago, the war was put on pause. Vampires were having some blood feuds, the werewolves secluded to the southern hemisphere. So, the heads of councils, then Jesse and an old man, got together and agreed on a twenty year truce. And now that those years are up, the man who leads the wolves, Sebastian Gray, has called a meeting with not just Anastasia, but all heads of covens and packs. Which I’d hope you’d understand how concerning that must be. I don’t think there has ever been a meeting this large before.”

She stopped, letting the weight of her words sink in. Ethan looked over a Benny to see him barely fidgeting, which meant he knew that it was a serious situation.

“What’s going to happen when they get here?” Evelyn shook her head.

“I’m afraid I’ve lost most of my contacts with both sides, I don’t know if this a reunion battle or a peace meeting.” Ethan nodded. 

Knowing his luck, it would be the former. _How do you even prepare for that?_ he thought. If the war was really that long, how could their same team of amateur hunters take that on?

“So what do we do?” Ethan voiced.

“You stay out of it, for now” Evelyn stated, the last bit added on to silence Benny. “This could just be them meeting to discuss a more permanent peace agreement. Don’t mess it up. Besides, I know about that essay you have to write, Benny.”

Benny slumped back into the couch. Ethan looked at the book in Evelyn’s hand as she walked away. He wasn’t buying the ‘too old’ nonsense. After all, he’d touched ancient Egyptian artifacts and been fine. What could the book possibly hold that she didn’t want him to see? Something bad enough that she was willing to tell the story of the war. Or what she wanted them to know of it, anyways.

“You really should write that essay,” Ethan said, interjecting Benny before he started on his monologue. “I mean, it’s due in like a week and you haven’t even chosen your topic.” Benny was silent for once, instead giving him a small, mostly lighthearted, glare and opening a bookmark on one of his magic books.

“Alright, fine, silent treatment, guess I’ll just go,” Ethan stood up, then smiled when Benny asked him to stay and help with his homework. For someone so smart--he was taking calculus as a freshman--Benny really didn’t get good grades. History and English bore him too much to focus. Ethan had helped him out since they were talking weekly spelling quizzes in primary school.

Helping Benny out however meant that Ethan didn’t work on his own homework. He had a history report due, something he forgot about until he was working on B’s, and still hadn’t fixed his career assignment. Which meant late night studying. Which meant library as Jane was having friends over and heaven knows they’d blackmail him into playing DDR.

The Whitechapel library was one of his favorite places in town. It was one of the few that he hadn’t dealt with anything supernatural and it reminded him of his mother taking him there to read in the children’s section during the holidays. Only Ethan usually would strafe to the si-fi or nonfiction section.

There were hundreds of books, some just as old as the town, and private desks you could use to study. The whole place smelled like cozy home. However, he didn’t get to far into his comfort before he was interrupted.

“Are you Ethan Morgan?” He looked up to see the transfer girl from his class. Ethan didn’t have a ton of experience talking to new people so he just nodded.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool, so now you know some background, I'm hyped for the next chapter as it's my fave. As always, let me know what you think and what you want down below! Bye-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? It's cool if you didn't bc I didn't actually know how to write this chapter. I'm obviously not going to tell you what comes next bc spoilers, but know that I do know what's happening and just had trouble introducing it, so now it should be pretty smooth sailing. Tell me below what you liked about it, what you didn't, what your curious about, or rant to me about mbav, I will be replying to all of it! Check out my tumblr with this url: my-babysitters-a-vampire.tumblr.com . Okay, thank you for reading, I love you, and 'see' you next week, bye!
> 
> -Marissa


End file.
